


Choice

by fickle_fixations



Series: Nothing Like It in the World (Frenchie x Kimiko Tumblr oneshots) [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x06, Angst, F/M, Frenchie is sad, Kimiko is confident, Pining, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fixations/pseuds/fickle_fixations
Summary: “You never asked to be saved.”He’d said that two weeks ago, as if saving her had been a selfish thing.Written/set directly after 2x06.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/Frenchie | Serge, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Series: Nothing Like It in the World (Frenchie x Kimiko Tumblr oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Choice

“You never asked to be saved.”

He’d said that two weeks ago, as if saving her had been a selfish thing.

These past two weeks she’d been teaching him her language. Even though he said he’d ‘leave her alone’ Kimiko had insisted that she teach him. She needed someone to talk to, and it’s not like any of the others would have enough patience or reason to try to listen.

While she was teaching him, every time she looked at his face, she saw that same melancholy and longing from before. That same reluctant resolve to ‘let her go.’ She didn’t want him to let her go. But he wouldn’t understand if she tried to tell him. Not now anyways.

More time went by. She wasn’t sure how much time. Days and nights and weeks were hard to judge when you lived in a sun-less basement full of insomniacs. But she could tell it had been enough time because Frenchie, or Serge as she had started to come to know him, was finally catching on to her way of communicating.

They didn’t talk much - he was always ‘giving her space.’ It was a bit too much space, though. Whenever she saw him outside of their little sign language sessions, he looked… lost. He seemed to try to occupy his time by cleaning and fixing their stash of weapons, but there was only so much work to be done there. A lot of the time she found him just staring off into space, lost in thought.

She felt sort of lost, too. The one person who could understand her, the one person who she _wanted_ to understand her, didn’t seem to want to be around her, so she was forced back into silence. His punishing himself was punishing her, too.

One day, that was just like so many days before it, when they were sitting together and she was showing him how to move his hands in such a way that they would speak, she realized she couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt too much to look in his eyes and only ever see sorrow. He always looked at her like she was a thousand miles away. He looked at her like she was the one person in this world that could make him whole. He looked at her like he had given up all hope of ever feeling whole again.

So all of a sudden, before she hardly knew what she was doing, she stopped and grabbed his hands tightly in her own.

He looked up at her, confused.

“Mon- Kimiko? What-”

She squeezed his hands again, interrupting him.

‘Listen,’ she signed.

He probably wasn’t going to be able to understand everything she was going to say, but she had to say it anyways. He had made plenty of little speeches in the time they’d known each other. Now it was her turn.

_‘_ I know I didn’t ask you to save me,’

She tried to slow the movement of her hands, but all the emotions that had been building up inside her all this time had her feeling frantic. Her hands were shaking.

‘But do you think I would have changed anything? Do you think there’s anywhere I’d rather be than right here, with you?’

The look in her eyes was pleading for him to understand. Pleading for him to come back to her.

‘After you got me out of that cell, and out of those chains, I chose… _I_ _chose_ to come back to you. I chose to stay with you. I chose to fight with you. I chose to almost die saving _you_.’

It was hard to see his face through the haze of her tears but she hoped with all her heart that he knew what she was saying.

‘I choose you,’ she signed each word with a pause in between them. Her hands collided with her chest and each other with such force that she could feel her skin bruising.

‘Serge.’ she grabbed his hand because she didn’t yet have a sign for his name.

‘My Dream.’ she signed. _Mon Rêve_.

When she had been held captive, she dreamed of escape. When she was a little girl, she dreamed of finding her soulmate. He had made both her dreams come true.

‘ _Mon Rêve_ , I’m asking you to come back to me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I got the nickname from a lovely anon on tumblr :)
> 
> Also, check out my Tumblr for more content and information about the 100 ways to say I love you challenge.


End file.
